Rivaille's Precious Childhood Friend (Attack On Titan Chapter 3)
by OCMixer
Summary: -Chapter 3- The story then continues. In this chapter, is where Aria's father returned back home and there seems to be a new story going on about Rivaille and also, Aria made a brave promise to both of her parents.


The two friends somehow get along pretty well for such a short time.

Aria realizes that it's almost night time soon and her parents might worry if she hasn't get back home soon. She stands up and faces to Rivaille.

"Ah, you're leaving home now?" the boy said.

" Yeah. My parents might worry about me. Ah, Rivaille…do you…have a place to sleep?" she asked.

Rivaille nods slowly. It is as seems that he is lying but Aria is too carefree to notice that.

"Oh I see. That's good. So, I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow!" she runs and waves at him at the same time.

Rivaille slightly smiles and drops it soon after that.

'…I can't believe I lied to her. I'm the worst… But I can't let her know. She might make a stupid move and let me sleep somewhere at her home and I won't let that happen. Her father is a soldier after all…' he said in his heart.

Rivaille then walks away, finding a spot to sleep.

Aria finally arrives home and sees her mother waiting for her at the front door.

"Aria! Where have you been? I've been searching for you!" her mother shouted.

"I was at my friend's place, mom." She lied, making sure that she doesn't look suspicious.

Aria's mother sighs and tells her to get changed for dinner. Her father is returning home for the night.

"Yay! I can't wait to hear daddy's new stories!" Aria jumps in excitement as she goes inside the house.

When it's time for dinner, everyone have already finished their food and her father seems to have brought something.

"Aria, how have you been lately? You must be feeling lonely without me around now do you?" he asked.

Her mother chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I have mom! …But honestly, I miss you dad. You're always busy at work and all. Must be hard being a soldier, right dad?" she asked.

Her father nods in agreement and takes out a box with a ribbon on it.

"I know that it's a bit late but Happy Belated Birthday, Aria. I'm sorry for not being here during the real time," he said.

Aria's eyes widens. She happily thanked her father for the present and quickly opens it. It's a necklace with the Scouting Legion logo. The Wings Of Freedom.

"Wow! It's really pretty! I'm gonna' show this to my friend tomorrow!" she said as she immediately wears it to show her appreciation.

Her mother then asks her father for stories happening while he was on work.

"Ah. That kid has done it again," he said, with his right hand on his forehead.

"What did he do this time?" Aria asks.

"He murdered another robber a few days ago. That kid is indeed a dangerous person. Even Irvin has a hard time dealing with him," he answered.

"Oh my…" her mother said.

Aria does not know what to say and her father realized and holds her shoulder.

"Aria, you wouldn't do such thing, now do you?" her father asked.

"N-no! Of course not! …B-but…It's actually a good thing too, right? I mean, there will be less robbers around and such. B-but dad! I would, If they did something bad to my beloved ones like you, mom, or my friend…." She said, trying to prove a point that Rivaille is actually not a bad person.

"Hm? What's this? Are you on that kid's side, Aria?" her dad asked with a serious tone.

Aria stayed quiet.

A few moments after that, her father laughed.

"Hahaha. Just joking. I get what you mean. Aria, soon, with your brave words and strong courage, you'll become a great soldier," he said.

Aria smiles and nods. "I will, father! I'll prove it to you soon! Both mommy and daddy will see me fighting those evil titans and save the people in the walls!"

Note:

Hey guys! I hope you all like the story so far! I'm still new here so I'm still trying to get used to this site and I too also need your help! Please do feel free to make a review about my stories! You can also request me on what to write for the next chapter~ I'll be waiting for your reviews~! Xxx


End file.
